


Intimacy

by Lisky



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Body Horror, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisky/pseuds/Lisky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This definitely counts as taking the next step in their relationship, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimacy

It is moments like this that truly bring us closer together, Cecil thinks as he lovingly runs his fingers through dear Carlos’s perfect hair, moments of peace and fusion and melting and truly becoming one and feeling our merged hearts beating uncontrollably in our chest even as our ribs crack with laughter and mutating lungs, and one of our mouths is screaming to _stop distracting me Cecil please let me fix this PLEASE, CECIL — _and you let go of those divine locks and let your hand go back to working Science, fondly allowing it only because one of your faces does still have those teary puppy dog eyes. Aww, puppy dog eyes! Who can resist them, right?


End file.
